Dragon Riders
by the-pure-ALSOMENESS
Summary: modern day- Hiccup goes to Berk High, home of the Vikings. Their high school and their rivels, East island High, home of the dragons and South Island High, home of the outcast, have compitions against each other on national tv. Hiccup's team's dancing skills are legondary, but they don't dance for any of the schools. (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

...

Hiccup pov

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-

I slamed my hand down on the alarm, shutting it off. I groaned as I got up, popping my back, arms and neck. I got dressed, grabed my bag, a poptart and ran outside and down the sidewalk. As I saw the school get closer I slowed to a walk. I looked at my phone and saw it was only 6:45 and school didn't start till 7:30. I grabbed my skate board and waited till my friends got here.

Ok, pause. A little about me, my name is Noah Haddock III, and I go to Berk High, home of the vikings. At Berk we have alot of sport programs, but the one were famous for is are dance team. It was the schools step team that only the losers partisipated in till our rivel schools, East and South High started going to state with their step teams. Now we have dance teams that go up against each other every year on national tv. I'm on one of the dance teams that are in the nationals, me and my friends made one of are own, instead of dancing on our school teams. Mostly it was the fact that if we joined, we'd be laughed at. Then if they saw us dance they would only want us to be on their team cause we would get them to nationals.

Ok, on with the story, where was I? Right, so I waited maybe less than five minutes before I heard the sounds of motercycles and a hummer pull up. I smiled as Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang got off their motercycles and hugged them, yes I hugged two guys, get over it. Then the twins Barf and Belch, and Meatlug got out of the hummer and I hugged them too.

Toothless has black hair that brushes his shoulder and green eyes. Stormfly has brown hair that reaches her upper back that she likes to dye the last three inches blue and has dark blue eyes. Hookfang has red hair like Toothless's, in the emo hair style, with brown almost black eyes. Meatlug has brown hair and brown eyes. The twins both have brown hair, Barf has blue eyes and her brother has green. I have redish brown hair and green eyes.

Ok, backround on my friends. They go to my school's rivel school. Toothless, Meatlug and Stormfly are outcast and Hookfang and the twins are dragons, and I'm the only viking. Ok, so after our greetings I look at my phone and see we have 'bout 45 minutes to practice. They agree and Toothless grabbed his Ipod and we started to go over our dance once more before the show tonight. Yes these are the other people in my dance team. We call ourselves the Dragon Riders, it was Toothless's idea on what to name us. So, after we practiced once more we had it down so we talked for a while, then the others had to go cause school was going to start soon. I saw other kids start to show up and agreed that they had to go.

I got in the car with them, and they dropped me off a little bit from the school, and I started back that way if anyone saw me the would think I was coming from my house. I walked in the school and went to my locker, pulling the papers that were taped on there, most said '_useless'_ or '_freak'_. I guess you could say I'm bullied by everyone here, except for the teachers and that only because my dad would fire them. Yes, my dad principal and I hate it, if any thing that gets me bullied even more. I walked in my first class, also my favorite. Mr. Brown is the only person in rhe world that knows about the D.R and hasn't told anyone, well Heather knows too but she was an outcast that changed schools, so shes an outcast here and I'm her only friend.

"Hey uncle Gobber". Thats what Mr. Brown likes us to call him, Gobber. I call him my uncle cause he's my dads best friend, and more like a father to me than anyone. "Hello, Hiccup" he wispered 'Hiccup' cause thats the name I go by when I'm with my gang. I walked up to his desk and he gave me a piece of paper. I saw the D.R crest on it, a dragon crossing a broken sword and axe with a viking helmet. I shoved it into my pocket, said a thank you to Gobber and sat in my seat waiting for class to start.

After a good ten minutes the class started to come in. No one came to the back because of me and sat in the front with Berks dance team, the vikings. There was Fishlegs, blond hair blue eyed boy that was my friend till about three years ago. Snotlout has black hair and blue eyes, he's related to me sadly. The other twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut both blond with blue eyes, and then theres Astrid, the girl I've had a crush on since forever, she has blind hair that sha alway has in a braid with her bangs hanging in her face and blue eyes.

They take their seats and start talking to eachother. I pull the not from my pocket and read it, '_Be ready at six~ Toothless'. _I sighed, today is going to go by so slow.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry I know I haven't updated, but I'm not feeling this story anymore. My hearts just not in it and I don't know how to continue it so I'm not going to be doing it anymore.

So you can P.M me if you want to take over it and I'll let you all know how that will be once I find someone to over it.

Again sorry and P.M me if you want the story

Bye

**please review but I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I found someone to take over the story

so Dragon Riders are now going to belong to 'NightFuryOne'

bye

**please review but I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


End file.
